Naruto One Shots Requests Open
by BlueEyedGirl2796
Summary: This will be a compilation of Naruto one shots that people request :3 Feel free to ask! Just check my profile for details :3
1. Kankuro x dotdothannahh x FanFic

"Get that thing away from me!" Chihiro Okami shouted as she backed away.

Kankuro Sabuko no sighed as he gently placed his puppet on the ground & released his hold on it with his chakra strings. "What did you expect? You're the one who wanted to spar."

"I didn't know you were gonna use THAT thing!"

"Well, yeah. Why do you think I carry it on my back?" Kankuro asked like it was obvious.

"I don't know! I never knew what that thing was!" Chihiro finally stepped a little closer as she examined the puppet on the ground.

"His name's Crow."

"You named it?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course I did. After all, I always use it in battle. It's what I do; I use puppets."

"Hmm...," Chihiro thought. "& you use chakra strings to control it?"

"Yep. Have you never seen a person who uses puppets as a weapon before?" Kankuro asked, still slightly confused by her initial reaction.

Chihiro shook her head. "Nope, you're the first."

"Then let's spar. I can show you how well I can use it," Kankuro smirked. (If she's never seen a puppet user before, she won't know how to fight one.)

"Alright, fine. I'm not gonna go easy though," Chihiro warned.

Kankuro scoffed. "I wouldn't expect or want you to. Now come on!" He helped his puppet back up with the use of his chakra strings & got ready for battle.

Chihiro also stood in her battle stance, ready to see how well Kankuro worked with this "puppet" of his.

-

Kankuro lay on the ground, his puppet next to him, & Chihiro towering over him with a kunai at his neck. It was official; Chihiro had beaten him.

She put the kunai away & sat down next to Kankuro as he sat up as well.

"I hate to admit I lost, but..." He looked at Chihiro who just smiled at him.

"Never underestimate me~," Chihiro sang.

Kankuro smiled. "I guess not."

They both sat there in a sort of silence that wasn't particularly comfortable nor awkward. But neither of them knew what to say next, so it stayed silent.

Temari Sabuko no came walking over the hill & spotted the two ninja sitting on the ground. She rolled her eyes as she walkes over to them. "Kankuro, I've been looking for you! It's time to go back home."

Kankuro stood up with a confused look. "Really? I thought we were leaving in the morning."

"Last minute change of plans," Temari answered.

Kankuro sighed. "Sure, I'll be right there. Just let me wrap up Crow."

Temari walked off without another word. She wasn't particularly fond of the sudden schedule change either.

Kankuro began to wrap up his puppet & Chihiro stood up & stretched.

"Well, that was a good fight, but now I'm hungry. See ya!" She began to walk away when Kankuro stopped her.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled, catching up to her. "Maybe we could hang out next time I come?"

Chihiro smiled as she turned back around & continued to make her way back to the busy streets of Konoha. "Maybe," was the only answer she gave.

Kankuro smiled as he watched her go. When she was finally out of sight, he made his way toward the gate to head back home.


	2. SasuHina x Dbzgirl1011 x FanFic

Hinata Hyuuga tore through the alley, ducked into a doorway, & tried to squeeze into nothingness. She knew this would happen. It was one of the reasons she had never told Naruto Uzumaki of her feelings for him. Another was that she had always been too shy to admit them. But there was something about today that gave her a weird, new form of confidence, which had caused the great scene of events that had in turn taken place.

_Hinata strode off to Ichiraku where, no doubt in her mind, her crush of many years would be. Once she pushed back the small curtains hanging from the entrance & saw Naruto sitting there, she almost backed out. But she knew if she didn't do anything today, then nothing would ever happen. After this realization, she walked over to him a little more cautiously than she had originally planned._

_"N-Naruto..?" she asked quietly. Suddenly, she shook her head. No! Today was no day to stutter or be nervous._

_Naruto turned & looked at the young kunoichi & smiled, still slurping his last few noodles. "Hey Hinata!"_

_"I..have something I need to tell you...," Hinata trailed off._

_"Really? What is it?" the oblivious blonde asked._

_"Well you see, I...I like you!" she finally blurted out after all those years of silent admiring._

_Naruto smiled. "I like you too, Hinata!"_

_Hinata blushed. "R-really?"_

_"Of course! What kind of friends would dislike each other?"_

_Hinata's face fell as she sighed. "No Naruto, I _like _you. I...have a crush on you."_

_Naruto's face turned into one of slight shock as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. There's someone else I like."_

_Hinata's eyes glazed over with tears as she ran from the Ramen shop & down an unknown alley._

Hinata let a few tears fall silently as she kept herself hidden in the doorway to passersby out on the busy Konoha streets.

Suddenly, the door opened & Hinata stumbled a little into the arms of the person who opened the door. She looked up slowly & blushed at how close their faces were.

"Hinata? What're you doing here?" Sasuke Uchiha asked.

Hinata quickly shot out of Sasuke's arms & whipped at her eyes, embarrassed. "Oh, uh, I was just passing by, & uh-"

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked, cutting the shy Hyuuga off.

"No, I just-"

"Who made you cry?"

Hinata looked down & sighed, whipping the last of her tears away. "It's nothing you need to be bothered with..."

"It was that loser Naruto, wasn't it?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"What?" Hinata asked looking up, unable to form any other words.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Sasuke began to walk off to find Naruto when Hinata instinctively reached out & grabbed his wrist. But once the young Sharingan user turned around to face her, she quickly regeretted what she had done.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just...Don't blamce Naruto. This is my fault. It all started with me..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he turned around to face her. "How so?"

Hinata sighed. "It was..my fault for liking him & expressing it to him when it's obvious he likes Sakura..."

Sasuke sighed as he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder & slowly moved it up to her cheek. "Just ignore that loser, he wouldn't know a decent girl if she told him her feelings." He smiled a sad smile.

The young Byakugan user's eyes widened sa she realized what the Uchiha boy was implying & she blushed madly. "Oh, I, uh-"

Sasuke stroked her cheek with his thumb as she stuttered as she often did. Slowly, he began to lean forward & to the side.

The poor Hyuuga heiress was frozen in shock. She didn't know what to do considering she'd never been put in this situation & it was _Sasuke Uchiha _of all people!

Slowly & unexpectedly, Sasuke placed a small & gentle kiss on Hinata's left cheek.

Hinata continued to stand there, unsure of what to do or say.

"I have to go to the training grounds, I'm late as it if. Not like Kakashi sensei will be there yet, anyway. See you later, Hinata."

& with that, the raven haired boy was off. Hinata looked around frantically. Once she realized she was alone, she smiled a small smiled & began her walk back to the Hyuuga compound in good spirits.

xxxxxxx

Not sure if this is "yummy", but it's cute I suppose (: This is for Dbzgirl1011

-BlueEyedGirl2796 :3


End file.
